Nightmare
The was a powerful biomechanical lifeform created by the Galactic Federation for military purposes that possessed gravity manipulation abilities.Adam: Apparently, it was a bio-mechanical organism designed for military applications... It possesses uncommon power and can manipulate gravity. Nightmare appears as a boss in both Metroid: Other M and Metroid Fusion, in which Samus has to defeat the creature while enduring its gravity manipulation abilities. Biography Samus first encountered the original Nightmare in Metroid: Other M while on her journey to Sector Zero on the BOTTLE SHIP. During this encounter, Nightmare's faceplate was destroyed while colliding with the walls due to the malfunctioning of its gravity manipulator, until the beast finally crashed to the ground. When Samus returned to the area, Nightmare reawakened and attacked again, forcing Samus to defeat it again. This second battle ended in the Nightmare exploding into pieces, leaving only the head intact with the rest of its body parts scattered. Its corpse would continue to lie on the ground until the Galactic Federation thoroughly investigated the BOTTLE SHIP, seemingly salvages the remains of the creature and transporting it at an undetermined time to the Biologic Space Laboratories research station. The BSL station later succumbed to an infestation by the X Parasites, and during Samus was sent to investigate. When she left Sector 5 for the first time, the rebuilt Nightmare broke loose, and she could catch glimpses of its silhouette flying around behind large windows (possibly part of its containment tank), causing the entire room to shake violently. It also appeared when she was entering and leaving Sector 5 while obtaining the Power Bombs. After Samus obtained the Plasma Beam, Adam detected an explosion in Sector 5 and told her to investigate. As she arrived at the entrance to the sector, Adam finally informed her of Nightmare's continued existence. Samus found most of the arctic sector in ruins and by exploring further, she eventually found the X-infected Nightmare in an electronic junkyard. Unlike on the BOTTLE SHIP, the organic part of Nightmare's face appeared to be deteriorated and constantly melted away over the course of the battle; the cause is unknown, but the decay made the creature all the more frightening once its mask is destroyed. Eventually, Nightmare exposed its Core-X and was absorbed by Samus, who regained the abilities of her Gravity Suit. Battle Attacks Nightmare's gravity manipulator allows it to control the gravity around it, which it puts to deadly use in combat. Using the gravity manipulator, Nightmare can increase the gravity to slow down opponents or decrease the gravity to leave opponents helpless in midair. It can also use the gravity manipulator to create large vortex-like gravity wells to draw in incoming Beam shots and Missiles. In terms of offense, the creature is outfitted with a multi-laser system on its arms. It can shoot lasers from its mouth, as well as bombard opponents with small and large energy spheres. ''Metroid: Other M'' Nightmare .]] Nightmare floats in the middle of its room, firing energy blasts at Samus. It will sometimes spin in one place, firing lasers, and may even try to ram Samus. Nightmare will manipulate the gravity and slow Samus down, allowing it to attack her more easily. To disable Nightmare's Gravity Manipulator, Samus must shoot repeated Beam shots at it. Interestingly, the Gravity Manipulator pulls her shots towards it, even though in ''Fusion, beam shots are unaffected by gravity manipulation. Eventually, Samus will freeze its Gravity Manipulator, causing it to momentarily shut down. Samus is able to utilize this period of normal gravity to fire at Nightmare's face with Super Missiles or Missile Launcher (its faceplate reflects Beam shots), otherwise the Missiles would collide with the ground. This will destroy the faceplate and Nightmare's gravity powers will go out of control, causing it to slam into the walls of the room twice before falling to the floor. Believing Nightmare to be dead, Samus ventures off to Sector Zero. Nightmare Unmasked at Nightmare.]] As Samus leaves the area after inspecting Sector Zero, Nightmare's body suddenly rises up and attacks her in its unmasked form, having regained its health. Nightmare does not have the same attacks as before, but instead, will now fire three larger, slower energy blasts at a time and a laser from its face, as well as use its Gravity Manipulator to create gravity wells that suck in all of Samus' beam and missile fire. While a gravity well remains in the room, Samus can go to the opposite side of the room in order to damage Nightmare, as the vortex will then suck the blasts and missiles to the creature. Occasionally, the unmasked Nightmare will fall to the ground, only to rise up again. Nightmare is also much easier to deal with now that the Gravity Feature is activated. When defeated, it will explode, leaving the arms and tail shattered into pieces and the destroyed body laying on the ground, officially defeated. The body and shattered remains of Nightmare will remain on the ground until the post-credits sequence. ''Metroid Fusion'' In Metroid Fusion, Nightmare has three phases, excluding its Core-X form. Phase 1 During this phase, Nightmare will stay in front of Samus and shoot lasers from its arms at regular intervals. These lasers can be difficult for Samus to jump over as it shoots them in a spread. Its weak point is the gravity manipulator - the glowing purple protrusion connected to its central body. Normally, its arms will be blocking it, so Samus must lure Nightmare up by jumping high, then coming down and getting a shot or two at it using the charged Plasma Beam or an Ice Missile. Once it has been sufficiently damaged, the battle enters its second phase. Alternatively, Samus can stay under Nightmare in its first phase, as the creature only stays in one spot while hovering horizontally, and whenever Nightmare would come down, Samus could roll into a Morph Ball and stay out of harm's way, then come back and shoot the manipulator with more missiles and charged shots. Phase 2 Nightmare's gravity manipulator activates, weighing Samus down and making her Missiles drop mid-flight, forcing Samus to rely on her charged Plasma Beam, or hit with missiles point-blank. Nightmare will begin to move slowly back and forth, and a slimy, green substance begins to ooze from the now-open "eyes" in its face-plate. After taking sufficient damage, Nightmare's face mask and gravity manipulator both explode, returning gravity to normal. Phase 3 Nightmare will begin to move slowly forward while firing its lasers, and then fly erratically around the room, becoming difficult to dodge. Its exposed face functions as its weak spot. Samus must utilize the ladder and the Space Jump to effectively avoid attacks and aim counterattacks. After flying around the room, it will go back to moving forward slowly and firing beams. When Nightmare (along with its Core-X) is defeated, Samus can absorb the Core-X to restore her Gravity Suit. Official data ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' trophy "This biomechanical organism was created in secret by a group of scientists employed by the Galactic Federation. That six-eyed face would give anyone nightmares, but Samus mustn't hesitate to blast away at it! That ugly mug is the weakest spot on Nightmare's otherwise armored body." Other appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Nightmare appears as a Trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, using its unmasked model from Other M. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Nightmare is an Ace class Primary Spirit that can only be obtained by enhancing a Lv. 99 X Parasite, referencing Nightmare's appearance as an X host in Fusion. Just like the X Parasite, it is an Attack type, giving it advantage against Grab types and disadvantage against Shield types. In addition to two slots for equipping Support Spirits, Nightmare grants its user the Lifesteal skill, which steals an opponent's health with each hit. Interestingly, Nightmare's Spirit is depicted with previously-unreleased artwork that appears to be a variation of its Other M concept art. Trivia *It is unknown exactly when Nightmare became an X-host. It can be safely said that it was uninfected before Samus acquired the Ice Missiles, as it only began flying around erratically in Sector 5 (ARC) after she obtained the concussive weapon (this would also explain the seemingly senseless destruction it caused in the sector afterwards). *It is not explained how Nightmare can manipulate gravity, though it must be connected with the rotating generator between its arms. The room doesn't change size, indicating that mass is not a gravitational factor. It is possible that Nightmare is equipped with a small black hole generator that manipulates the gravitational pull of everything around it. *In Nightmare's Room in Other M, there is a mechanical device in the center of the floor that bears a striking resemblance to the Gravity Suit power-up from Super Metroid. While possibly coincidental, its appearance could be symbolic of both acquiring the Gravity Suit from Nightmare in Metroid Fusion and Nightmare's gravity-manipulating abilities. *If Samus shoots Nightmare's body after the second battle, her shots will pass cleanly through it. However, the Wave Beam in Other M can only shoot through transparent objects. *There is an enemy in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time called a "Snoozorb" which is similar to Nightmare. *It would seem the X Parasites are capable of taking the shape of inorganic materials, as Nightmare's main metallic body is revealed to be part of the Core-X and regular X during its death animation in Fusion. Based on Samus' final battle with the SA-X, the X uses organic material and molds it in the shape of artificial components that the species cannot directly infect/possess. **However, it is important to remember that the X Parasites are able to reproduce biomechanical alloys such as those found in Samus' armor. With Nightmare being a biomechanical horror, it is possible the bonding of flesh and metal was inspired by the bounty hunter's own armor, and that this makes the metal sufficiently biological to reproduce. *The Nightmare's first battle in Other M shares its theme with Goyagma. The second battle uses music shared with the fights against the Brug Mass, Fune, and Namihe. In Fusion, Nightmare has its own battle music. *It is unknown if the Nightmare from Fusion is the same one that Samus defeated in Other M; however the disappearance of its body suggests it may have been taken by the Federation (along with the body of Ridley's clone) to the BSL station and resurrected/rebuilt. However, if true, it was likely killed when it was infected by a Core-X. **Alternatively there may be more Nightmare units created by the Federation, and the removal of its body in Other M was to keep the other's existence a secret and to study it in order to create better Nightmare units in the future, as well as determine if there was any flaw in its design that may have lead to its defeat (as the other Nightmares might share any potential design flaw as well). *Nightmare's unmasked form in Other M is named in Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M. A death mask is a model of a deceased person's face. Gallery ''Metroid: Other M'' Nightmare awakens Other M.png|Nightmare awakens. Nightmare comes alive HD.jpg|Samus watches as the creature exits its dormancy. Nightmare Other M.png|Nightmare breaks free of its restraints. Nightmare Other M 2.png|Nightmare's gravity altering abilities come into play. Nightmare Battle Other M.jpg|Samus battles Nightmare. Nightmare explodes Other M.jpg|Nightmare's face plate shatters. Nightmare screams Other M.png|Nightmare screams in pain. Nightmare body Other M.png|Nightmare hits the floor. Nightmare Other M Returns.png|Nightmare returns from its coma. Nightmare returns Cryosphere_HD.jpg|Nightmare flies again. Nightmare Other M Returns battle.png|Samus dodges sphere attacks. NightmareGallery.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' Gallery Mode Cryosphere art.jpg NightmareJ.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' Nightmare 2.jpg SSBU Spirits Nightmare.png|Official artwork ''Metroid Fusion'' MF Nightmare's silhouette.png|Nightmare's silhouette. Nightmare.png|Samus battling Nightmare in Metroid Fusion. Metroid F-Nightmare.gif|Nightmare's faceplate leaking. Nightmare3.png|Nightmare's face begins to deteriorate after extensive damage. METROID FUSION NIGHTMARE ADMITTING DEFEAT.jpg|Nightmare about to turn into its Core-X form. Hard Core X.png|Nightmare's Core-X form. Fusion Gravity Suit.png|Samus, having recovered the Gravity Suit. References es:Pesadilla ru:Кошмар Category:Bio/Mechanical Category:Bioweapons Category:Bosses Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Cryosphere Category:BSL Category:Sector 5 Category:Characters Category:Galactic Federation technology Category:Recurring Characters Category:X Category:Trophies Category:Spirits